Vade Retro
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ¡Especial de Halloween Rivetra! FINALIZADO.
1. Bajo el sol de Satán

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Bajo el sol de Satán**

_Tema: Pesadilla_

Seducida, engañada, abandonada y arruinada: ésas eran las cuatro palabras que definían a Petra Ral en ese momento. Acababa de ser despedida de la empresa de la poderosa familia Ackerman, a cuyos propietarios nunca en la vida vio debido a que vivían al otro lado del mundo. No era que hubiera hecho algo mal en el trabajo, simplemente Darius Zackly, el jefe de su sector, la llamó esa mañana para decirle que no la necesitaban más; sus funciones en esa empresa se reducían a ser la chica del café, la chica de las fotocopias, la chica que repone todo y la chica que hace favores a los demás. Nunca tuvo una responsabilidad real, por lo tanto, tampoco una utilidad real, por lo que su jefe decidió que su sueldo era dinero malgastado de la empresa y la despidió sin contemplaciones. Y ella que tenía esperanzas para ir ascendiendo aún después de tres años haciendo lo mismo. Y eso sólo era la guinda del pastel de problemas que venía cargando.

El problema radicaba en que su indemnización apenas la mantendría por unos días: había gastado todos sus ahorros semanas atrás en un viaje junto a su novio Floch Forster para festejar su primer aniversario como pareja, para luego enterarse de que hacía más de medio año la había estado engañando con su mejor amiga. El día previo al viaje los había descubierto en una situación muy incómoda en el departamento del joven, sólo atinando a salir sumida en un mar de lágrimas, escuchando cómo Floch le pedía que lo entendiera y cómo su amante reía aliviada de por fin no tener que ocultar más la situación. Y para su mala suerte, cuando quiso cancelar el viaje, se dio cuenta de que no podía porque al darle el dinero a Floch, éste había sacado los pasajes a su nombre.

Días después se enteró de que en efecto, había viajado junto a su nueva chica con esos pasajes…

Y ahora estaba allí, sin su novio, sin amigos, sin dinero y próximamente sin departamento ante la imposibilidad de llegar al pago del alquiler. Estaba allí, al borde del puente Trost a punto de lanzarse a las frías aguas para acabar con su desdichada vida, sin escuchar las súplicas de quienes detuvieron sus autos para tratar de ayudar. Ahora que nadie podía ayudarla.

Y cerrando los ojos, se tiró. En una última mirada al cielo, notó que había un eclipse de sol…

Mientras caía, sentía cómo la fuerza de gravedad destrozaba sus músculos de dolor, a la vez que podía oír los gritos de las personas que la rodearon. Al estrellarse contra el agua, sintió como unas cuchillas frías que la atravesaban y empezaban a llenar sus pulmones. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente sin fuerzas y percibía cómo la vida se le iba acabando. Mientras su cuerpo laxo se sumergía en el agua, podía ver la luz menguante del sol eclipsado. Después, sólo oscuridad…

* * *

Despertó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, gruñendo ante la alta posibilidad de haber sobrevivido, pero no se encontraba en un hospital como lo esperaba: estaba tirada en la orilla de un pequeño arroyo desconocido para ella, en pleno campo. No podía identificar el lugar en absoluto. ¿Adónde diablos había ido a parar?

En ese momento pasaba una carreta tirada por unos pesados caballos que llevaba unos fardos de cosecha de alguna cosa. Arriba y dirigiendo a sus animales, había un muchachito rubio y bajo, que al verla, detuvo su camino y fue a socorrerla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntaba preocupado.

Petra estaba muy aturdida.

-¿Dónde estoy? – inquirió débilmente.

-En Paradis. – le contestó el muchacho.

¿Paradis? Pero se suponía que ese lugar no existía, que era parte de una leyenda popular sobre historias de vampiros y cuentos de ese estilo. No podía ser… Se pellizcó para darse cuenta horrorizada que era real todo lo que estaba viendo. Se desmayó…

* * *

Recuperó la conciencia al llegarle un rico olor a guisado a sus narices, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía. Se incorporó y esperó a despertarse completamente para contemplar lo que tenía alrededor. Estaba sentada en una litera cómoda aunque rústica, en una pequeña casa de estilo medieval por lo que podía identificar, e iluminada por la luz de las velas. En la chimenea a pocos metros se cocinaba el mencionado guisado en una gran olla.

Petra empezó a cavilar. Se suponía que debía estar muerta, o a lo sumo viva en una cama de hospital. Pero no en un lugar como ése; su mente empezó a navegar por distintas posibilidades, una más absurda que la otra. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no te levantes todavía. – le dijo una voz, era el mismo chico que había visto – En un rato estará la comida, y recuperarás fuerzas.

-Gracias por ayudarme. – dijo Petra – Me llamo Petra Ral, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Armin Arlert, a tu servicio. – le respondió él ruborizado. No parecía alguien acostumbrado a relacionarse con mujeres.

-Un gusto, Armin. ¿Vives solo?

-Vivo con mi mejor amigo Eren Jäger. – contestó el rubio – Desde que mi abuelo y sus padres murieron el año pasado, estamos solos y trabajamos en la granja de los Leonhart, aunque Eren jura que algún día se vengará de Leviathan. Lo culpa por la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Leviathan?

-Así llamamos todos en Paradis al rey. – empezó a narrar Armin con temor – Dicen que se entretiene matando personas y que se alimenta de carne y sangre humana. Como un demonio… además, cada año en la misma época desaparecen jovencitas por todo el reino, los rumores dicen que es para alimentarse de vírgenes, para así poder llegar a ser eterno…

Petra no podía creer tal patraña.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? Tal vez es algo raro, hay gente que…

-¡Juro que lo que te digo es verdad! – exclamó Armin aterrorizado - ¡Aunque nunca vi tal cosa sí lo ha hecho gente confiable! – la conversación se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abría.

-¡Oi, Armin! ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? Se te escuchaba hasta en… - un joven castaño y de ojos verdes dejó de hablar al ver a la extraña - ¿Quién es ella?

-Es una joven que encontré desvanecida en el camino. – le explicó su amigo – Vi que sería lo mejor ayudarla.

-Me llamo Petra Ral. – se presentó la chica – Tuve un accidente y me perdí camino a buscar ayuda. – mintió. La tomarían por loca si les explicaba la verdad.

-Debes de ser alguna sobreviviente de la toma de Karanese. – supuso Eren con furia – Anoche Leviathan hizo estragos allá. Era la última ciudad independiente a su reino. – Petra asintió, ese incidente le quedaba como anillo al dedo para mantener su mentira.

Armin anunció que la cena estaba lista, y aunque Petra quiso ayudar, Eren no se lo permitió. Rato después, los tres estaban comiendo.

-¿Cómo es ese tal Leviathan? – quiso saber Petra.

-Como un monstruo al que algún día le voy a clavar una estaca en el corazón. – respondió Eren con odio. Respirando hondo y un poco más calmo, el castaño le explicó que la familia a la que pertenecía ese enviado del mal tomó el reino hacía muchos años, matando a todos los miembros de la familia real Reiss. Todos los reyes de ese linaje desde ese momento se caracterizaron por ser extremadamente sanguinarios y con una fuerza sobrenatural e imposible para un humano. Eso había dado inicio a la leyenda negra de que en realidad eran demonios que se alimentaban de personas, sino no se explicaba la desaparición de doncellas y hasta los asaltos a cementerios para llevarse cadáveres recién enterrados. Petra jadeaba cada vez que Eren entraba en más detalles y el miedo empezaba a corroerla, pues se percibía la verdad en los ojos del muchacho, y sobre todo en los temblores de Armin, quien estaba muerto de miedo.

-Y ésa es la historia. – terminó eren después de un rato – Juro que algún día acabare con ese espanto… ¡maldita familia A…!

-¡¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir?! – propuso Armin interrumpiendo el juramento de Eren – No es bueno hablar de estas cosas a estas horas de la noche.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. – le dijo Eren a Petra – Te cuidaremos de ese diablo, no dejaremos que seas su comida.

Petra estaba mareada. Qué alivio, pensaba con ironía mientras se acostaban a dormir. Pero agradecía que esos muchachos le hayan brindado un hogar hasta ver qué podía hacer con su nueva vida.

* * *

Al principio le costó, pero con el correr de los días, Petra se fue acostumbrando a su nueva e inédita realidad. Aún no encontraba explicación para ello: había pasado de vivir en la moderna Trost a morir y a aparecer en la medieval Paradis, Shingashina para ser exactos. Entabló una bonita amistad con Armin y Eren, e iba descubriendo más de ellos. Por ejemplo, se había percatado de que Armin suspiraba en secreto por Annie Leonhart, la hija del granjero al que ayudaban, pero por otro lado, detectaba también que Eren la miraba de la misma manera. Y ella no estaba para esas cosas: todavía no superaba a Floch y no podía darse el lujo de volver a ofrecer su corazón al primero que se le cruzara.

Un día, estaban todos en la granja de los Leonhart cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció y vieron que una gran tormenta se aproximaba. Petra suspiró fastidiada, pues no alcanzarían a cosechar todo (había sido presentada a la familia propietaria como una prima lejana de Armin), pero le llamó la atención ver la expresión de alarma de los Leonhart, la de terror de Armin y la de odio por parte de Eren. El padre de Annie se aproximó a la nueva integrante del grupo y la apartó junto a su hija.

-¡Vayan al sótano y permanezcan calladas! – les ordenó - ¡Ahora!

Annie condujo a Petra al fondo de la casa y levantó la alfombra para revelar una pequeña puerta-trampa. La abrió y ambas se metieron. Una vez adentro, las jóvenes se acurrucaron en un rincón y permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – susurró Petra con curiosidad.

-Eso que viste en el cielo es magia negra de Leviathan. – le explicó Annie de la misma manera – Quiere decir que él sale de cacería de doncellas junto a sus secuaces. No tenemos que dejar que nos escuchen, si no nos llevará para devorarnos.

Petra tragó en seco y se encogió en su puesto.

Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, la puerta-trampa se abrió violentamente y varios soldados de armadura negra entraron para llevárselas a la fuerza. Ambas forcejearon, mordieron y arañaron para poder zafarse, mientras pensaban que lo peor les había ocurrido a los hombres. Cuando salieron afuera los vieron atados en unas cadenas y con los rostros hinchados de tantos golpes propinados; el único todavía en pie era Eren, que lanzaba improperios a uno de los hombres.

Asustada, Petra miró a ese hombre, y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta… pero de la decepción. Esperaba que el tal Leviathan fuera un hombre colosal, musculoso y hasta con cara demoníaca, haciendo gala de un gran poder, pero en su lugar estaba un joven de baja estatura, cabello corto, ojos grises amenazantes y aspecto de adolescente huraño. Parecía uno de los feos enanos de jardín de su anciana vecina loca allá en Trost.

Leviathan ignoró a Eren y pasó de él olímpicamente para ir a examinar a las chicas. Las rodeó mirándolas con atención y luego se acercó a cada una para olerlas en el cuello. Petra se estremeció ante eso, presa del asco y odiando al muchacho, en cualquier momento les revisaba hasta los dientes como a los caballos. Y para su sorpresa y furia, eso hizo.

Él fijó su mirada en ella, y la joven no dejó de apreciar que era algo apuesto pese a las circunstancias. Él, mientras la miraba, admiraba todo de ella: su corto y perfumado cabello pelirrojo, que parecía seda al tacto, sus ojos color miel y su piel nívea y apetitosa. Era ella a la que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó.

-Petra Ral.

-Ella sí, la otra no. – ordenó a los guardias que las sujetaban. Liberaron a Annie y dejaron en libertad a los tres varones. Eren estaba atónito, no permitiría que se llevaran a Petra.

-¡Maldito! ¡No dejaré que te la…! – una patada bien dirigida del pequeño hombre en el estómago lo había dejado debilitado y sin aire. Hizo una seña y se llevaron a una desesperada Petra hasta un carruaje. – Con esto damos por terminada la cacería. Ella es justo lo que buscaba.

* * *

Petra despertó para encontrarse en una enorme y lujosa habitación; podía adivinar que estaba en un castillo, muy parecido a esos que veía en las películas de Drácula y cosas por el estilo. Estaba en una cama adoselada y ataviada en un fino vestido. Se sonrojó al pensar que alguien la desnudó y le puso aquello. Cavilaba con esas cosas mientras la puerta se abría, para dar paso al famoso Leviathan. La pelirroja dio un respingo al verlo y lo miró con dureza: no moriría sin dar lucha.

-Ya te despertaste, mocosa. – le dijo con indiferencia.

Petra cobró valor y lo enfrentó.

-Le pido ahora mismo que me deje ir. – dijo con firmeza – No tiene por qué propagar miedo en su reino sólo por buscar la eternidad.

Él la miró con sorpresa, muy divertido.

-¿Quién dice que busco la eternidad? – replicó con una mueca que daba a entender que era una sonrisa – Ay, no me digas que te crees las idioteces de la gente. Todo lo contrario, mocosa, soy inmortal pero estoy maldito, y ahora que descubrí que tú eres la llave, ni creas que te dejaré ir.

-¿Pero llave de qué? – exigió saber la chica.

-De una maldición que me hace sediento de sangre, como un adicto, un glotón sin paz. – le explicó el azabache con pereza – Vivo desde hace más de mil años y hace cientos que reino aquí, pero la gente cree que se trataba de una familia de hechiceros. Nunca supieron que mis supuestos antepasados eran yo mismo, sólo que cambiaba de aspecto. Y mi adicción por la sangre y la carne humana es algo que me asusta incluso a mí.

-Usted es muy cruel. – le dijo Petra - ¡Matar jóvenes inocentes para alimentarse y buscar quién sabe qué cosa!

-No sabes nada, mocosa. La maldición sólo se rompe al encontrar a la compañera ideal. Después de tantos años inútiles buscando entre tantas y devorándolas al ver que no eran a quien buscaba, apareciste tú con un olor diferente. Es como si no fueras de aquí. Allí supe que eras tú, así que gracias a ti ya no habrá más estúpidas que mueran.

Petra se estremeció.

-Y ahora que me encontró, como usted dice, ¿qué hará conmigo? – quiso saber, temiendo la respuesta.

-Me alimentaré de tu sangre por toda la eternidad y serás mi esposa, claro. – le respondió él con picardía – Tu sangre calmará mi sed y a cambio te daré la mía para que también alcances la inmortalidad. Contigo podría también tener descendencia.

Petra temblaba de furia. Ni que fuera una vaca a la que ordeñar cuando quisiera.

-¡Ni loca se lo voy a permitir! – gritó - ¡No soy una yegua de parto para tener que estar teniendo hijos por obligación y mucho menos una fuente de alimento!

-Está bien, mocosa. – contestó Leviathan tranquilamente – Entonces reanudaré la cacería de doncellas y me las comeré delante de ti. – y agregó, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora duerme, que mañana te tengo una sorpresa.

No se terminó de ir cuando un zapato le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Tengo hambre! – exclamó Petra indignada.

-Está bien, ordenaré que te suban algo. – dijo rodando los ojos y sobándose la cabeza.

Sabía que podía someterla cuando quisiera, pero quería disfrutar del momento en que ella le pidiera que la hiciera suya a cambio de preservar vidas ajenas. Se volvió a sonreír y se fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un par de sirvientas demacradas y de expresión avinagrada despertaron, bañaron y vistieron a Petra. Le anunciaron que desayunaría con el amo en el patio del castillo, con vista a sus vastas tierras.

Con desinterés, la pelirroja las siguió. Estaba muy concentrada en los corredores del castillo, pues quería planear su huida desde el vamos. En eso, se preguntó por qué Leviathan iba a acompañarla si los vampiros o lo que fuera él no soportaban la luz del sol. Seguramente alguna particularidad suya que rompía los mitos de siempre.

Cuando llegó, se llevó una mano a la boca para no vomitar y su rostro se desfiguró del horror.

Allí, fuera del castillo y frente a un bosque, Levi la esperaba en una gran mesa. En dicha mesa, confundiéndose con los platos que se tenían preparados para Petra, ya fueran dulces, frutas y panes, había también platos con cabezas, manos y otras partes ensangrentadas de cuerpos que la pelirroja no quería ni saber. Lo peor de todo era que ella conocía muy bien esas cabezas.

Levi la miraba con una sonrisa tenebrosa mientras tomaba de una copa llena de sangre.

Al levantar la vista de la mesa, la joven casi se desmayó.

Pues no muy lejos en el horizonte, con la naciente luz del sol iluminándolos como si de un macabro espectáculo se tratase, estaban empalados los cuerpos de Eren, Armin, Annie y su padre. Todos decapitados y con sus cabezas en la mesa del desayuno. Más allá, también había cuerpos empalados, eran de jóvenes mujeres.

Del terror más absoluto pasó a la ira desmedida. Ira hacia ese ser pequeño y detestable que tenía enfrente.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! – se abalanzó hacia el monstruo. Éste, con mucha más fuerza y reflejos perfectos, la detuvo sosteniéndola firmemente de las muñecas.

-Te dije que me la ibas a pagar. – ronroneó de manera burlona. Ella se zafó como pudo de su agarre.

-¡Me voy de aquí! – pero antes de siquiera empezar a correr, Leviathan, sus sirvientas y los soldados que estaban allí la rodearon, acorralándola hacia el castillo y sin darle chance de huir hacia el exterior. Con el miedo latiendo nuevamente, Petra se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr hacia el interior del castillo. Si no había salida, subiría hasta la torre más alta y se tiraría, cumpliendo no sólo así su deseo inicial de morir, sino también dejando al otro sin su salvación.

Corría despavorida, mientras que Leviathan la seguía a paso lento y reía, como si todo fuera un juego de las escondidas y atrapadas. Desconcertada, la pelirroja observaba cada vez que giraba la cabeza que mientras corría, el demonio la seguía tranquilamente como si corriera a la par. Sabía que podría atraparla cuando quisiera.

-No escaparás de mí, Petra. – dijo suavemente, pero su voz retumbó por los pasillos como si hubiera gritado.

La persecución sin fin proseguía de manera laberíntica: pasadizos, escaleras, pasillos, habitaciones contiguas… Petra corría y corría mientras veía que su perseguidor la seguía despreocupadamente. Para cuando llegó a la torre ya era avanzada la mañana y el sol estaba alto, pero con un detalle: estaba pasando por un eclipse, como cuando ella se tiró del puente en Trost. Escudriñó al borde de la torre y del otro lado había un gran lago. Si saltaba seguro moriría.

Leviathan llegó detrás de ella y de un momento a otro adivinó sus intenciones. Su rostro divertido pasó a estar confuso.

-Petra… Petra, ¿qué harás? – balbuceó temeroso.

-¿Y tú qué crees? – lo desafió ella envalentonada.

-No… no lo vas a hacer… tienes que vivir conmigo…

-Desde un principio todo lo que quería era morir. – le dijo ella con desprecio – No sé si fuiste tú u otra cosa lo que me trajo aquí, pero esto se acabó. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pues no tengo nada que perder. – subió en el peldaño del borde y lo miró, él estaba consternado – Adiós… - pero no contó con la destreza de su depredador, que la tomó por la cintura para atraerla a él y ponerla a salvo.

-¡Tú no te vas de mi lado, mocosa! – le espetó él - ¡Te quedarás conmigo para siempre y tendrás a mis hijos! ¡Eso es algo de lo que no…! – fue interrumpido por el último intento desesperado de Petra por librarse de él: un profundo beso que lo descolocó.

Petra aprovechó su turbación y saltó mientras él vociferaba su nombre furioso. Cayó y se estrelló contra el lago de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el río. Todo bajo la atenta presencia del eclipse que se producía…

* * *

Despertó de golpe, sintiendo el cuerpo totalmente adormecido. Apenas podía moverse y estar consciente, pero por los ruidos que la rodeaban se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, se escuchaban claramente los aparatajes estridentes a su alrededor. Además, tenía una máscara de oxígeno, y por lo poco que podía ver, estaba rodeada de cables. La enfermera a su lado se percató de su despertar y se fue corriendo a informar a los médicos.

Petra Ral había despertado de nuevo a la vida.

Con el correr de los días se fue recuperando, a la vez que le explicaban lo sucedido. Después de su caída, la llevaron apenas viva al hospital más cercano y la indujeron a un coma debido a los diversos traumatismos infligidos. Se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que su estado había durado casi un mes, el mismo tiempo que duró su "estadía" en Paradis. No comentó nada de eso, no fuera a ser que la tomaran por loca.

Un día, un nervioso Darius Zackly le hizo una visita mientras almorzaba en su cama.

-Señorita Ral, me alegro de que esté bien. – empezó – Quería comunicarle que no se preocupara por los gastos del hospital. El señor Ackerman llegó aquí hace un par de semanas y se comprometió con los gastos por su bienestar, a la vez que quiere recontratarla, pero para ser su secretaria personal. – tomó aire y prosiguió. Petra lo miraba atentamente – Como su alquiler venció, sabrá que sus pertenencias fueron desalojadas del departamento donde vivía, pero el señor Ackerman se encargó de llevarlas a su mansión. Ya que no tiene dónde vivir y de aceptar el trabajo, usted vivirá en casa del señor hasta que se estabilice en caso de querer volver a vivir sola.

Petra estaba sorprendida. Ya se estaba preguntando qué sería de su vida al salir del hospital y ahora le estaban diciendo que no sólo saldría con un mejor trabajo que el anterior, sino que viviría en casa del jefe por un tiempo en lo que se recuperaba económicamente. ¡Qué alegría! Ese señor Ackerman era un ángel, sin duda. Aceptó sin pensarlo y un par de semanas después, ya recuperada pero comprometida con el médico a hacerse chequeos constantes, marchó rumbo a la mansión Ackerman, su nuevo hogar.

Sentía que era una señal del cielo. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad (o tercera, contando con lo sucedido en su vida paralela) y no la desaprovecharía por nada.

Cuando llegó, el personal de la casona la llevó a su cuarto en la planta principal: era enorme, con vestidor, una sala para ver televisión, un baño con jacuzzi y hasta cama matrimonial. Se sorprendió, no pensó que una habitación de huéspedes pudiera ser tan impresionante. Esa gente debía de nadar en dinero.

-En un momento el amo Levi se reunirá con usted. – le informaron, y se retiraron.

Levi Ackerman. – susurró la pelirroja – con que así se llama. – recorrió un poco su habitación y exploró el inmenso balcón con vista al parque de la ciudad. Era algo hermoso de ver.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta para saludarlo y agradecerle todo el bien que le hizo, no pudo hablar. Las palabras se le murieron en la garganta, al ver con ojos abiertos del horror al demonio que en su sueño la había estado persiguiendo.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! – chilló presa del pánico.

-Nuestra habitación, Petra. – replicó él con una sonrisa perversa – Te dije que no escaparías de mí…

La pesadilla volvía a comenzar.


	2. Terror en Dauper

**Terror en Dauper**

_Tema: Temor_

Era la medianoche en el apartado pueblito de Dauper, típico paraje en donde nada irrelevante sucedía. Como todas las noches a esa hora, las casas estaban a oscuras y sus habitantes durmiendo, salvo quienes todavía se la pasaban en el bar del lugar. Las calles desiertas eran iluminadas sólo con unos pocos faroles que funcionaban, dando un aspecto tétrico al pequeño poblado, desde el cementerio hasta la plaza central.

Pero a diferencia de las tranquilas y hasta aburridas noches que habían transcurrido hasta ahora, ésa en particular, daría inicio a uno de los mayores misterios del pequeño pueblo.

Entonando – no, desentonando – alguna que otra canción, Dot Pixis se tambaleaba de regreso a su casa, para así dormir, luego levantarse a trabajar, y terminar el en bar como todos los días. Sus sentidos no estaban tan embotados, por lo que pudo percibir que alguien andaba cerca. Trataba de aguzar sus sentidos, tanto como la oscuridad y su borrachera le permitían, y creyendo que pudiera ser alguno de sus compadres que le estaba dando alcance.

No estaba absolutamente preparado para lo que se le venía.

-¡Ay, mis hijooooooos!

Y a Dot Pixis se le pasó la borrachera. Lo peor de todo era que la cosa no terminaba ahí para él.

A continuación, vio a una figura femenina de blanco y con rostro encapuchado avanzar a trompicones hacia él, con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abrazarlo. El pobre Dot no podía ni correr del susto que traía, por lo tanto, ese espanto blanco se aferró a él en un abrazo asfixiante que hizo que, pálido como la muerte, el pobre hombre calvo diera un alarido antes de desmayarse.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

* * *

La maestra de primaria Petra Ral llegó con el primer tren de la mañana a Dauper, proveniente de la ciudad de Trost, a cuya jurisdicción pertenecía el pueblo. Había sido enviada para prestar ayuda al remoto pueblito con la escuela, ya que la anterior maestra y encargada se había retirado del ejercicio de sus actividades. El problema era que lo que la recibía en ese momento no era la comitiva de padres que le había notificado que la esperaría, sino que a lo lejos, en la plaza municipal de Dauper, la gente se hallaba apiñada alrededor de algún espectáculo desconocido. No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba con ella.

-Usted debe ser la nueva maestra, ¿no? – preguntó detrás de ella una voz femenina. La chica dio un respingo. – Soy Riko Brzenska, de la comisión de padres y madres que tenía que recibirla. Disculpe por la mala bienvenida, pero es que anoche sucedió un evento poco feliz.

-Soy Petra Ral. – se presentó - ¿Pasó allí? – señaló a la concurrencia.

-No, ahora las personas están hablando con el Comisario y el Alcalde. – le explicó Riko – Verá, es que anoche uno de los vecinos tuvo una aparición extraña: fue atacado por un fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma? – Petra no lo podía creer.

-Sí… el pobre hombre está en estado de shock, atendido por el Doctor Jäger y la Doctora Hange en la clínica local. – dijo su interlocutora con tristeza – No para de murmurar que este pueblo está maldito y que la Dama de Blanco acabará con todos.

Petra no sabía qué decir. Por un lado no creía en esas cosas, pero no quería expresarlo por miedo a ganarse la antipatía de sus nuevos vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía a nadie y no quería que su escepticismo la aislara de todos.

Riko la llevó hacia la muchedumbre en la plaza para presentarla a los demás habitantes y también para curiosear, de paso. La gente rodeaba a una sola persona… no a dos, que por el gentío Petra no pudo distinguir en un primer momento. Uno de ellos era alto y de pelo oscuro, de gesto amargo y con un sombrero que parecía ser un apéndice del propio hombre; en cambio, quien estaba a su lado era de pequeña estatura y de cabellos oscuros y cortos, parecía que todo le producía aburrimiento y si había algo que ambos hombres compartían, era que tenían los mismos ojos grises y fríos.

-¡Hay un fantasma en el pueblo!

-¡Y que encima ataca a la gente!

-¡Justo le tenía que pasar a Dot que es un borracho! ¡No es confiable!

-¡Estamos malditos!

-¡Descuiden! – dijo el hombre alto – Juro por mi honor de Alcalde que encontraremos al maleante que atacó a nuestro vecino, y como me llamo Kenny Ackerman lo encierro al calabozo. – era obvio que no creía en esas patrañas y que para él ese asunto no pasaba de algún bromista de mal gusto.

-Ése es mi trabajo, Kenny. – dijo entre dientes el joven a su lado.

-Ya sé, mocoso, pero la autoridad soy yo y el que estará metido en problemas si esto no se resuelve soy yo. – replicó Kenny de la misma forma, luego se volvió al público. - ¡Esta noche el Comisario Levi Ackerman mandará una patrulla nocturna para atrapar al malandra que interfiere con la paz de Dauper!

Levi Ackerman se quedó de una pieza. ¡Pero si no tenían suficientes hombres! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para armar una patrulla nocturna si con suerte sus pocos oficiales hacían turnos? Pero sólo se limitó a asentir de mala gana para contentar a la gente.

-Tsk…

La reunión se desconcentró y los habitantes mágicamente recordaron a la nueva maestra, por lo que ahora se aglomeraron alrededor de ella para darle la bienvenida. Entre tanto saludo, Petra pudo apreciar al hombre bajo que supuestamente era el Comisario Ackerman, le pareció un joven muy atractivo y seguro de sí mismo, aunque adivinaba que tuviera mal carácter. Él también la había notado: era más bajita que él, cosa que lo alivió, además de ser muy bonita, de piel clara y tersa, y con el cabello pelirrojo y corto; pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos color miel. Un pensamiento muy en el fondo de él le dijo que ahora con esta nueva amenaza paranormal en el pueblo, tendría que protegerla. Se sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, no se conocía en ese momento.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se sonrojaron al instante.

* * *

Pero pasó una semana, y del espectro ni las luces. Ya empezaba a quedar como una simple anécdota que pronto sería olvidada. Así que al cabo de esos días, Levi disolvió la patrulla nocturna, para alivio de sus oficiales.

-¡Por suerte todo quedó en la nada! – exclamó aliviado Eren Jäger, joven cabo del escuadrón de Levi. Éste lo escuchó.

-¡Oi, mocoso! ¡Ya te vas a montar guardia en el mercado, ni creas que te quedarás aquí haciendo nada! – le ordenó su jefe.

Poniendo mala cara, Eren salió no sin antes comentarle a su compañero Connie que aprovecharía para hacerle una visita de cortesía a la nueva maestra del pueblo, y quién sabe, podría invitarla a tomar algo. Tanto Levi como Mikasa, prima y secretaria del primero, pararon las orejas.

Petra, por su parte, había conquistado el corazón de sus alumnos, los padres y sus vecinos, siendo rápidamente querida y aceptada como una más en Dauper. Realmente la pelirroja estaba feliz con su nueva vida, que se había apagado con la muerte de su querido padre meses atrás. Ahora, gracias a su profesión y sus ganas de salir adelante, tenía un nuevo motor en la vida, recomenzando en un nuevo lugar.

A la salida de la escuela se topó con Eren Jäger, quien estaba esperándola bajo un árbol.

-Señorita Petra. – la saludó ruborizado – Me llamó Eren Jäger, cabo del escuadrón especial de Dauper, a su servicio. ¿Me permite que la guíe en un recorrido por el mercado del pueblo? A estas horas hay poca gente en el camino y como ya anochece temprano, podría después acompañarla a su casa.

Petra se sonrojó, pues era evidente el interés de ese muchacho en ella y el hecho de que la estaba invitando a salir. Pero se sintió halagada, y siendo él policía de seguro estaría en buenas manos. – Claro que sí… - fue interrumpida.

-¡Eren! ¡Te dije que hicieras guardia en el mercado! – exclamó un molesto Levi Ackerman salido de la nada, detrás de él aparecía Mikasa - ¡Que la mocosa te acompañe! Y cuando vuelvas a la comisaría, te pones a limpiar los baños y las celdas.

Cabizbajo, Eren bajó la cabeza y se dirigió camino abajo seguido de Mikasa, quien lo miraba embelesada.

Levi se volvió bruscamente hacia Petra y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Vamos, la acompañaré a su casa. – dijo secamente.

Fue así que ella caminó rumbo a su hogar a una distancia prudencial de ese hombre tan intimidante. No cruzaron palabra en todo el camino.

* * *

La noche cayó tranquila, y a altas horas, la joven Christa Lenz tuvo que hacer un recado de último momento para su familia. La distancia que tenía que cubrir era de apenas dos cuadras, por lo que no resultaba peligroso para ella. De un momento a otro haría lo que tenía que hacer y volvería a su hogar.

No sabía que a una cuadra de su destino, el mismo ser ataviado de blanco saldría a su encuentro desde un callejón.

-¿Dónde estaaaaaán…? – gemía mientras la abrazaba.

Y la pobre Christa se desmayó de la impresión.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí ahora? – preguntó Levi en la clínica, donde Christa estaba en un estado de shock deprimente.

-Fue otro ataque de ese supuesto fantasma otra vez. – explicó el Dr. Jäger – Por lo poco que habló, pasó por lo mismo que el Sr. Pixis: un ser de blanco se le acercó gritando y la abrazó. Y como en el caso anterior, ella se desvaneció ante el susto.

-Quiere decir que utiliza el mismo modus operandi. – reflexionó el joven comisario, luego miró alrededor - ¿Y Hange? ¿Dónde está el engendro ése?

-La Dra. Hange se tomó unos días de licencia. – respondió el doctor algo escandalizado por las palabras de Ackerman hacia su colega – Hace unas semanas murieron sus dos gatos, y deprimida como estaba también con lo de su esposo, siguió asistiendo al trabajo. Pero preferí darle un par de días para que se tranquilizara un poco. Todo esto hizo que tuviera un pico de estrés.

Zöe Hange era la esposa de su mejor amigo Erwin Smith. La había conocido cuando hizo un seminario sobre Medicina Forense en Trost, en el que hicieron equipo de estudio. Erwin, que en esos tiempos era el Comisario de Dauper, había ido a hacerle una visita un día que se juntaron con otros compañeros a estudiar en el departamento que Levi había rentado en esa ciudad, y ahí se dio el flechazo entre esos dos. Para sorpresa de todos, se casaron seis meses después y la castaña se había instalado con sus gatitos/hijitos Sawney y Bean en Dauper, como asistente del Doctor Grisha Jäger y esposa del Comisario Erwin Smith. Hacía un año Erwin había tenido un accidente en el que había perdido un brazo, lo cual lo tuvo depresivo un tiempo, dejando el cargo a Levi y retirándose del oficio, aunque algunas veces hacía de asesor. Esa depresión también afectó a Zöe (si bien él ya se había recuperado), cosa que se agravó cuando sus gatitos murieron en un espacio de pocos días debido a unos desafortunados accidentes.

-Le dije a Erwin que no se casara con una tipa como ésa… tsk. – masculló Levi, siendo que él mismo los presentó – Bueno, Dr. Jäger, muchas gracias. En cuanto la Srta. Lenz se recupere vendré a tomarle declaración. Sea fantasma o un graciosito, tendrá lo que se merece.

* * *

Los días, mejor dicho las noches, que siguieron no fueron las mejores. Esquivando al inoperante y torpe escuadrón policial de Levi, la Dama de Blanco (así la habían bautizado los aterrados vecinos de Dauper) seguía haciendo de las suyas: Frieda Reiss, Dina Fritz, el pastor Nick y Auruo Bossard fueron algunas de sus siguientes víctimas. Algunas se desmayaban del terror, otras, las más valientes por así decirlo, huían como alma que lleva el diablo sin detenerse a observar bien al atacante y menos a enfrentarlo. Cada día que pasaba, Levi se agarraba de la cabeza y se tiraba de los pelos; cada día que pasaba se tenía que aguantar la presión de Kenny y los vecinos por dar con el misterio; y cada día que pasaba se inquietaba más al pensar que la dulce Petra Ral pudiera llegar a ser la nueva víctima del dichoso fantasma.

Por eso mismo, no hubo ni un día en que no la buscara a la salida de la escuela para llevarla él mismo a su casa.

Y así como el correr de esos días le traía nervios y estrés por un lado, por el otro, le traía paz y tranquilidad: estar y compartir momentos con la pelirroja era para él un oasis en medio de ese desierto en el que se encontraba. Habían forjado una bonita amistad: un par de veces lo había invitado a tomar el té o simplemente a conversar y supo muchas cosas de ella: la muerte de sus padres, sus estudios y cómo salió adelante, entre otras cosas. Él también había compartido mucho con la pelirroja: le contó sobre su madre, sobre la difícil relación con su tío Kenny, su vida de delincuente juvenil antes de decidirse a ser policía… Momento tras momento en que la oía hablar o la veía escuchándolo se sentía que podía finalmente confiar en alguien; momento tras momento él sentía que empezaba a sentir algo más que simpatía por ella; momento tras momento adoraba verla sonreír y hacerle el té.

También veía cómo los niños de todas las edades la adoraban y ella a ellos. En el fondo empezaba a fantasear con ciertas cosas…

Y un día sus sueños secretos se hicieron realidad cuando la linda maestra le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse en la puerta de su casa, con sus ojos amielados brillantes y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. Él había quedado con las orejas calientes y coloradas.

Se propuso que en cuanto agarrara o exorcizara a lo que fuere que estuviera amedrentando Dauper, la invitaría a salir formalmente.

Pero la Dama de Blanco ahí estaba, seguía causando problemas y lo peor era que no se podían organizar apropiadamente para resolver el caso. Para colmo de males, ahora parecía que el espanto hacía guardia en las puertas de las casas para sorprender a los propietarios apenas salían a altas horas. Como eran pocos los efectivos policiales, Levi trató de hacer partícipes a los vecinos, proponiéndoles salir armados con lo que sea al escuchar la más mínima cosa, pero era inútil: todos se negaban y juraban que se quedarían en sus casas.

* * *

Una noche se había quedado a cenar en casa de Petra cuando empezó a desahogarse por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pensaba en sí mismo como un policía inútil que no podía siquiera atrapar a un simple bromista, y si realmente fuese un fantasma, tampoco estaba de su mano solucionar eso. La pelirroja lo escuchaba y lo abrazaba delicadamente, y Levi sentía que se aliviaba sólo de sentir su dulce aroma.

Más tarde, más calmados y tomando un poco de té, Petra decidió sacar la basura. Levi se ofreció para hacerlo pero la anfitriona se negó, total que era algo de medio segundo.

Pero apenas salió, la Dama de Blanco salió a su encuentro. La joven no atinó a decir nada, estaba congelada y sudaba frío. Hasta que no pudo más.

-¡AAAAHHHH! – Levi salió disparado y con el corazón en la mano de sólo pensar que era el maldito fantasma, y al salir vio a una aterrada Petra siendo abrazada fuertemente por el infeliz personaje, preguntándole con voz de ultratumba que dónde estaban sus hijos y llorando como un diablo.

Pero a Levi esa voz le pareció conocida, y a Petra le resultó extraño que siendo fantasma fuera tan sólido y además, llevara perfume de mujer. Con valor renovado y frunciendo el ceño, la maestra tiró de la capucha de la Dama de Blanco.

Era Zöe Hange.

Justo en ese momento, los vecinos decidieron salir con sus palas, zapatos y rosarios para encarar al sicario del mal, y se quedaron de piedra al ver quién era. La doctora ni enterada porque… ¡estaba dormida! ¡Todo este asunto de la Dama de Blanco era producto de una mujer sonámbula! Furioso, Levi fue a propinarle una patada en las costillas a la castaña para que despertara.

-¡Mis hiiijooosss hermosooooos…! ¡AY! – chilló la doctora despertando de golpe. Miró confundida alrededor, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía allí, abrazando a la maestra y siendo rodeada por vecinos armados y un Levi con ganas de matarla. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque tú eres la puta Dama de Blanco, idiota. – le espetó Levi furioso – Ahora suelta a Petra antes de que te ahorque.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! – la voz de Erwin Smith se hizo escuchar por todos. Y el pueblo empezó:

-¡Su esposa es el fantasma!

-¡Algo me decía que era ella! ¡Siempre tuvo un brillo raro en la mirada!

-¡Pobre! ¡Con todo lo que llevaba encima!

-¡Sus hijos eran sus gatitos!

-¿Por qué el Comisario Ackerman defiende taaaanto a la señorita Petra?

-¡Bueno, ya basta! – protestó su comisario, parando las alharacas vecinales que se estaban convirtiendo en cotilleos. – Erwin, la estúpida de tu mujer era la que hacía esto… ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta?

Erwin negó con la cabeza, ya que la respuesta era fácil: a pesar de haber salido de la depresión, aún tomaba pastillas para el sueño, cosa que lo hacía dormir como un tronco, y obvio, ni se daba por enterado de que su mujer se levantaba sonámbula. Es más, no sabía de su condición porque nunca se había comportado de esa manera; seguramente era algo episódico sumando todos los problemas emocionales que estaba teniendo.

-Bueno, bueno, enanín… ahora que el caso está resuelto, nos vamos todos a las camas. – propuso la doctora, feliz de que todo se hubiese aclarado, pero poco consciente de que era por su culpa. Levi no iba a permitir que zafara de ésta y la haría pagar por todo el trabajo de las últimas semanas y sobre todo, por asustar a Petra.

-Ni pienses que vas a volver a tu casa. – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra – Tú te vas a la mazmorra más profunda de la comisaría, ésa en donde hay grilletes. – Erwin lo miró consternado – Y te quedarás todo el tiempo en que estuviste molestando a la gente del pueblo. ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó al público.

-¡Sí, que pague!

-¡No es justo!

-¡Pero me va a dejar solo en la clínica! – era el Dr. Jäger.

-¡Gracias a mis suposiciones, esto se ha resuelto! – era Kenny. Todos lo miraron mal.

-¡Que Dios la perdone y la lleve por el camino del bien! – el Pastor Nick.

-¡Comisario, decláresele a la maestra!

-¡Ay, sí!

-¡Ya cállense o los mando a todos a las celdas! – rugió el susodicho ruborizado como colegiala. - ¡Y los que no entren se quedarán encerrados en los establos!

Una angelical mano se posó en su brazo. Era Petra.

-Por favor, Levi, déjala ir. – le dijo dulcemente – Ya mañana hablarán más tranquilos todos y las cosas se cerrarán de la mejor manera.

-Tsk… está bien. – no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera ella – Pero mañana me vas a conocer, Cuatro Ojos. – y le dirigió una mirada poco feliz – Y tú también Erwin. Todo dependerá de cómo amanezca, a ver si no los encierro a los dos.

Erwin suspiró. Lo conocía muy bien.

-Está bien… vámonos, querida. – tomó la mano de su esposa de lentes y ambos se fueron abrazándose y prometiéndose que saldrían juntos adelante. Los vecinos también suspiraron conmovidos y se fueron a sus casas, felices de que el asunto de la Dama de Blanco quedara resuelto.

-Bueno, me voy. – se despidió Kenny – Mañana tengo que hacer el acta y recibir tu informe y toda la mierda. – se volvió a Petra – Espero que nos volvamos a ver. – dijo guiñándole un ojo y Levi casi saltó para cachetearlo.

Una vez solos, el azabache no pudo más y la abrazó. Petra se quedó estática en sus brazos debido al asombro.

-Por un momento pensé lo peor cuando te vi en brazos de ese espectro. – le dijo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello – Que podrías quedar traumatizada como los demás y no volverías a ser la misma.

-Levi…

-Soy una mierda cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero quiero que siempre me permitas estar cerca de ti. – se le declaró el policía.

Sonrojada, Petra no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Petra rió.

-Cállate y bésame…

Después de unos cuantos arrumacos y mientras volvían a casa de la pelirroja, más allá, en el cementerio, una forma misteriosa y nebulosa emergía poco a poco entre las tumbas…


	3. La mujer invisible

**La mujer invisible**

_Tema: Espíritu_

-Sr. Ackerman, debido a su asma, le recomiendo que cambie de aires. Preferentemente le sugiero que vaya a algún lugar cerca del mar, la brisa marina le hará bien…

Levi Ackerman estaba fastidiado con el médico, con todos. Sufría de asma desde pequeño y siempre había sido la fuente de preocupación de su madre y demás familiares. Pero una vez adulto, nunca dejó que ese maldito padecimiento le perjudicara la vida; pero lamentablemente la cosa empeoraba con su insano ritmo de vida y necesitaba cambiar absolutamente todo si no quería que sucediera algo sin vuelta atrás.

De familia adinerada, manejaba una empresa naviera desde las oficinas centrales de Londres, por lo cual, tener que cancelar ciertos asuntos o dejárselos a cargo de otra persona no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero el médico tenía razón, y seguramente su madre se mostraría de acuerdo con él en eso de mudarse a la costa por un tiempo. Así que pensó en la ciudad de Dover, donde tenían una sucursal: no sólo se tomaría vacaciones en esa ciudad costera, sino que también hasta podría ponerse a controlar un poco las actividades del puerto, que era importante y muy activo, debido a su conexión inmediata a Francia mediante el Paso de Calais.

Le comunicó la decisión a su familia y organizó todas las cuestiones de su puesto y quién lo suplantaría en ese tiempo. Y así, al cabo de una semana, Levi Ackerman manejaba rumbo a Dover a una de las tantas casonas que tenía la familia Ackerman. Tenía entendido que la casa de Dover era una muy grande y antigua, pero limpia y bien ventilada y con buena iluminación. Suspiró y siguió manejando.

Al llegar no podía estar más satisfecho. El casero y el personal encargado de la limpieza habían hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniéndola limpia y habitable. Acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a estirar las piernas por la ciudad, y de paso a comprar más víveres y otras menudencias. La ciudad era preciosa y tranquila, el castillo de Dover se veía imponente desde lo alto, y al lado, muy cerquita del acantilado, estaba la casona Ackerman. Desde lejos se veía muy tenebrosa, aún a la luz del día. Contra su voluntad, Levi sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Compró sus cosas y volvió.

Y fue así que durante la primera noche en la casona de su familia, vivió su primera experiencia paranormal.

Después de cenar, estaba tomando el té y leyendo unos documentos frente a la chimenea, cuando de pronto, escuchó que la puerta del despacho se abría y cerraba sola. Al principio no hizo caso, ya que la noche estaba muy ventosa y probablemente había alguna corriente de aire que provocaba eso. Ya le echaría llave antes de ir a dormir.

Pero quince minutos después de haberse metido a la cama, pudo escuchar a lo lejos que esa misma puerta seguía abriéndose y cerrándose, siendo que estaba con llave. Lo único que pudo hacer Levi fue ignorar eso y encogerse entre los edredones. A la mañana siguiente se levantó para encontrarse con que la puerta en efecto estaba asegurada… ¿acaso lo había soñado o qué?

* * *

Con el correr de los días su salud mejoraba pero su mente parecía recoger toda la insalubridad que sacaba de sus pulmones. Ese mismo día que vio lo de la puerta, su reloj de oro (que tanto mezquinaba) había desaparecido de la mesita de luz, para minutos después aparecer en el baño, siendo que él estaba seguro de que ese reloj estaba en su mesita, y con el agravante de que había buscado en ese baño dos veces antes de encontrarlo.

Y por las noches las cosas no mejoraban.

Además de repetirse el fenómeno de las puertas que se abrían y cerraban solas, había que sumarle los golpes que escuchaba en las paredes, como si alguien desesperado quisiera pedir ayuda como fuera, golpeando como un poseído para ser escuchado. Pasos y corridas en los pasillos, ni que estuviera en casa de su amigo Erwin y su escandalosa esposa, él estaba solo allí, ya que el casero y el personal de limpieza sólo iban durante el día. También percibió que en ciertas partes de la casa la temperatura era tan baja que parecía que se hubiera metido en un frigorífico. Y ni hablar de luces que titilaban, habiéndose cambiado las bombillas esa misma semana que llegó… No podía ser…

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que todo era cosa de la casa, que las cañerías estaban mal, o el tendido eléctrico o que el hecho de que fuera muy antigua hacía que crujiera por todos lados. Llamó a electricistas, plomeros y arquitectos para que buscaran la fuente de la molestia, pero todos ellos le decían que la casa estaba en óptimas condiciones. Es más se maravillaban de que a pesar de su antigüedad estuviera tan bien conservada y mantenida. Levi estaba que se agarraba de los cabellos. Lo bueno era que esto no repercutía en su salud física: de haber estado en Londres, ya estaría camino al hospital por un ataque de asma, pero dado que estaba mejor de ello, era su otra salud la que corría peligro, la mental.

Si no era la casa y sus cuestiones de arquitectura, ¿entonces qué era?

Y la cosa no terminaba allí: electrodomésticos que se apagaban de golpe, su celular o linterna agotando la batería o las pilas siendo que estaban recién cargadas, murmullos en el oído mientras intentaba dormir…

Lo peor de todo era la sensación de ser observado en todo momento, sobre todo cuando se bañaba.

Dos semanas después, ya estaba pensando una noche en ir al hotel más cercano para estar tranquilo y pensar qué hacer, cuando ocurrió lo inevitable: vio realmente a la causa de todas esas actividades raras en la casa.

Vio al fantasma.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro corredor hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, vio a lo lejos que alguien ya estaba allí. Cuando entró, vio que una pequeña silueta luminosa lo esperaba sentada en la mesa. Tragando en seco y con los ojos como platos, además de paralizado y temblequeando como una hoja, Levi trató de ganar valor con todo su ser y dio unos pasos hacia el espectro. La luz incandescente que emanaba la silueta disminuyó hasta que pudo distinguirse a una mujer, delgadita, pequeña y pelirroja, con una mirada dulce que envalentonó al dueño de casa a tal punto que, entre asustado y turulato ante la visión, la enfrentó.

-¡Oi! – exclamó enfurecido, señalándola con dedo acusador - ¡¿Por qué andas molestando en mi casa?!

Ella le sonrió. A pesar de la absurda situación, Levi no pudo dejar de notar que era muy bonita.

-No te enojes. – le dijo divertida – Sólo te quise dar la bienvenida. Supongo que eres un Ackerman, ¿no?

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, mocosa? – quiso saber ceñudo – No puede ser, estoy hablando con algo que no debiera estar aquí. – murmuró para sí mismo.

La sonrisa de la joven se tornó algo triste, y Levi ya se estaba olvidando de que era un ser sobrenatural. Notó la tristeza de su semblante, así como el hecho de que sus ropas eran del siglo XIX, siendo que estaban en pleno 2019.

-Tsk… ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Petra Ral, y te estarás imaginando que si hasta ahora moro aquí, es porque mi muerte no fue una muy pacífica. – le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Levi ya se estaba sentando en una silla frente a ella.

-Me casé con un antepasado tuyo por un acuerdo entre nuestras familias, pero él amaba a otra, así que no tuvo mejor idea que deshacerse de mí para enviudar y hacer la vida que tanto quería. – le explicó ella cabizbaja.

A pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, Levi no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir… que tu cuerpo está oculto aquí? – preguntó.

Pero ella ni afirmó ni negó tal pregunta, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Ve tranquilo a dormir. – le dijo – Ya no se te molestará más. O por lo menos si escuchas algo, no temas. – y desapareció.

Y Levi se marchó a su habitación algo confundido. No sólo había hablado con un fantasma, sino que ésta lo había mandado a dormir y él como si nada le había obedecido. Mientras el sueño ganaba terreno, pensaba en ello y por qué cosas tuvo que pasar en vida la mujer por culpa de un hombre que había llevado su sangre y del que descendía. Decidió que averiguaría un poco más y se durmió tranquilo, como si alguien estuviera velando su sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantó, se preparó y tomó un desayuno rápido para luego dirigirse al Ayuntamiento de Dover. Tenía que averiguar más sobre esa mujer, era la única manera de conocerla y tal vez hasta de poder ayudarla.

No encontró información precisa de una tal Petra Ral, pero sí leyó su nombre en los archivos que hablaban de Liev Ackerman, su tatarabuelo:

_Liev Ackerman, nacido en 1870 […] casado en primeras nupcias con Petra Ral, nacida en 1875 y proveniente de una acaudalada familia oriunda de Roterdam, Holanda […] muerta prematuramente a edad de 21 años el 22 de marzo de 1896, debido a una misteriosa enfermedad que le provocó debilidad, náuseas, dificultad para respirar y convulsiones, falleciendo al poco tiempo de un paro cardíaco, y dejando el matrimonio sin hijos. Su cuerpo fue retirado de la morgue inmediatamente por el mismo Sr. Ackerman, enterrándola en su propia vivienda […] casado en segundas nupcias con…_

Levi dejó de leer y dio un puñetazo a la mesa, lleno de frustración y pena. Cianuro, el muy desgraciado la había matado con cianuro, todo por no ponerse los pantalones y enfrenar a la familia si tanto amaba a otra mujer. Su poca hombría se había cobrado la vida de alguien que era completamente inocente en toda esa guarida de lobos que era la familia Ackerman. De no ser por eso, cada uno hubiese vivido feliz por su lado y el espíritu de esa pobre mujer no estaría condenado a vagar por la casona que la vio morir. Seguramente sacó el cuerpo de la morgue para evitar que hicieran una autopsia más profunda y al no querer ni siquiera sacar dinero de su bolsillo para darle el descanso final en el cementerio de la ciudad, la habrá enterrado por ahí en el patio.

Y por eso no descansaba en paz. La habían asesinado, su asesino había quedado impune, y su cuerpo no había recibido sagrada sepultura. Dejó todo y volvió a la casona, deseando por primera vez en su vida volver a toparse con la pelirroja victoriana.

Y así sucedió por la noche.

Escuchó un dulce "Hola" y ella estaba allí, parada frente a la chimenea y pareciendo más corpórea, ya que a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez proyectaba sombras y sus rasgos eran más definidos. A Levi le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Ese tatarabuelo suyo sí que era un imbécil por dejarla pasar…

-Supe lo que te sucedió. – le dijo él con voz quebrada – Lo que te hicieron… lo siento tanto…

-La verdad, que lo diga uno de sus descendientes es bastante liberador. – replicó ella amablemente.

Qué triste, pensó Levi. Todo lo que ella quiso durante esos años fue un "lo siento" sincero de parte de alguien que tuviera o no que ver con su desgracia. Sentía que su corazón se encogía, y cayendo de rodillas, sacó todo su dolor y arrepentimiento llorando como un niño.

Sintió unas cálidas y suaves manos acariciando sus mejillas y enjugando sus lágrimas. Levantó la vista y vio que Petra lo miraba con una de sus deliciosas sonrisas. Ambos estaban de rodillas, iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea.

-Ya no llores… - le pidió. – Ya pasó, no hay razón para llorar. – ella hacía que milagrosamente se olvidara de todo lo malo y su corazón se calmara.

Un rato después, entre risas y anécdotas, ambos compartieron historias frente a la chimenea durante toda la noche. Levi hubiera querido permanecer así toda la vida.

Los días pasaron y el joven azabache sentía que todo iba para mejor. Su salud y hasta su humor estaban de viento en popa, sorprendiendo a sus empleados, quienes no entendían qué hacía que su patrón estuviera de buenas migas, y encima deseando quedarse siempre dentro de la solitaria casona. Lo que no sabían era que Levi sentía que no necesitaba hacer sociales por ahí ni nada de lo que hacía la mayoría de la gente, sólo quedarse en la casa, donde un tenue aroma a jazmines precedía la aparición de Petra, con quien hablaba por horas y jugaban cosas de niños dentro de la residencia, siempre cuidando que fuera de noche para no ser percibidos.

* * *

Levi nunca pensó que los mejores días de su vida los estuviera compartiendo con alguien que ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Y mucho menos pensó en el apego que sentía por ella, aunque sospechaba que era algo más que eso…

No… no podía enamorarse de ella, tenía que anular ese sentimiento que claramente era imposible dado los distintos planos existenciales a los que pertenecían, y claro, porque ella ya no era capaz de sentirlo, por más que quisiera: su cariño hacia él era dado en otro sentido más incondicional y desencarnado. No como el suyo, que si pudiera, la resucitaría sólo para estar con ella.

Una noche, luego de jugar a las adivinanzas, ella le dijo muy seria:

-Ya estás mejor de tu asma, debes volver pronto a Londres.

A Levi no le gustó nada eso.

-Tsk. Puedo tomarme todo lo que quiera de vacaciones y estar aquí contigo. – dijo resuelto.

-Pero no puedes estar pasando tus días solo en compañía de un fantasma. – replicó ella.

-No me importa. Además, no estaría solo si te tengo a mi lado. – empezó él.

-No, Levi…

-Qué pena, Petra… qué pena que las cosas sean así para nosotros… - murmuró él mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Ella suspiró tristemente y se puso de pie.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo. – le dijo. Era hora.

Levi se abrigó y la siguió hasta el enorme patio de la mansión, en cuyo fondo había un viejo cobertizo bastante descuidado: el lugar parecía estar así desde hacía años, ni siquiera para quitar las malezas. Ella apuntó hacia el desvencijado cobertizo y anunció:

-Ahí están mis restos.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par, dispuesto a buscar una pala para sacarla de allí, como si con eso ella cobrara vida ante sus ojos. Petra lo detuvo al adivinar sus intenciones.

-No. – le ordenó – En la caja fuerte del despacho está guardado un diario donde Liev escribió todo lo que hizo conmigo. Ve mañana a la policía y lleva ese diario como prueba de que hay un cuerpo enterrado aquí. Así te ahorras preguntas incómodas y sólo alegas que fue porque leíste ese diario.

Dadas las indicaciones, Levi preguntó. - ¿Y después qué?

-Les das sagrada sepultura a mis restos y seré libre de esta condena.

-¡¿Y después qué?! – insistió él, temiendo al respuesta.

-Me iré de aquí y no volverás a verme, pues ya no tendré nada más que hacer. – respondió la joven.

-¡No me puedes dejar así!

-Levi, por favor, no seas egoísta. – trató de razonar ella – Sabes que aunque disfruto de tu compañía, sufro mucho estando aquí, pues no pertenezco a ningún lado. Cuando todo esto acabe, haré que te olvides de mí, y cuando llegue el momento, vendré a buscarte. Eso sí te lo puedo prometer.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Levi. Sí, era un egoísta, quería tenerla sólo para él, sea cual fuere su estado, pero no podía tenerla penando sólo porque él quería. Cumpliría con su pedido, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Además, no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que olvidarla, pero tal vez fuera mejor así, no sufriría tanto.

-¿Sabes? Nadie lloró por mí cuando morí, eres la primera persona que lo hace. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No quiero perderte, Petra… - sollozaba el azabache.

-No me vas a perder. – lo tranquilizaba ella – Nos encontraremos muy pronto. Los tiempos terrenales son un suspiro, cuando nos demos cuenta, estaremos juntos.

-Petra…

-Vamos, tienes que dormir. Yo velaré tu sueño. – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso al cálido hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, decidido aunque destrozado, Levi sacó el diario de la caja fuerte y buscó el pasaje que describía lo sucedido con Petra. Apretó los dientes maldiciendo a su antepasado. Luego lo llevó a la policía de la ciudad para presentarlo como prueba de que había restos humanos en el patio de su casa, haciendo que el pedido de Petra se volviera realidad.

Levi quiso estar presente en el momento de la excavación. Encontraron unos huesos debajo del cobertizo, que databan de finales del siglo XIX, e hicieron todas las prácticas de rigor antes de entregárselos a Levi para que pudiera darle entierro. Y así lo hizo: una tarde, mandó a hacer la misa y la ceremonia correspondientes al cuerpo de la joven Petra Ackerman, nacida Ral. Fue enterrada en un claro del cementerio, lleno de césped verde y flores alrededor, en un ambiente cálido, tal y como ella era. Al terminar todo, Levi dejó un ramo de jazmines en la tumba y se sentó en la banca a conversar por última vez con su amada amiga, aunque ella ya no le respondía. De un momento a otro, dio un respingo y se incorporó de un salto.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! – se preguntó. – Tengo que volver a Londres de inmediato.

Organizó todo y en un par de días partió rumbo a su vida de siempre.

Levi había olvidado por completo a la pelirroja y obviamente, ya no hubo más actividad en la casa. Petra Ral por fin descansaba en paz.

* * *

Pasaron los años y Levi Ackerman seguía con su vida como cualquier otra persona. Prácticamente estaba recuperado de su enfermedad, teniendo algún que otro episodio breve y leve; en el trabajo iba muy bien, aunque había decidido bajar el ritmo; se casó con una joven llamada Nifa con quien tuvo dos hijos, aunque lamentablemente su matrimonio con los años no prosperó y terminó divorciándose. Pero la vida avanzaba tranquilamente para él.

Cuando cumplió 80 años, tuvo el impulso de ir a la casa de Dover, no sabía por qué. Le pidió a uno de sus nietos que lo llevara y lo dejara solo allí durante todo el fin de semana, y que lo recogiera el lunes. Llegaron a dicha ciudad y el joven llevaba a su abuelo en silla de ruedas a recorrer la impoluta casa, Levi no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, no sabía de dónde venía. Despidió a su nieto y dio órdenes al personal de no molestarlo en sus actividades: quería estar solo, y si tenía que estar alguien, que fuera haciendo el menor ruido posible.

En la noche del sábado, se hallaba el anciano Levi frente a la chimenea, cuando supo en lo más profundo de su alma que su hora había llegado. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a la muerte que se percibía de cerca. De repente, sintió dos manos suaves y benditas tocarle el arrugado rostro, y al abrir los ojos, vio al ser más bello que vio en su vida. Si La Parca era así de bonita, él se dejaba llevar sin protestas, cuando de un momento a otro, recordó todo.

Recordó a Petra Ral.

-Petra… - murmuró embelesado por la sonrisa que la pelirroja le dedicaba.

-Levi, te dije que te buscaría y nos volveríamos a ver. – le dijo dulcemente y tomándole de las manos – Vamos.

En ese momento, tomó impulso y se levantó del sofá, pero era otro: era el Levi de hace más de 50 años, joven y esbelto. Se dio la vuelta y se vio a sí mismo como anciano, inmóvil y sentado frente al fuego. Tenía un rostro sereno y pleno, había muerto; fue allí que se dio cuenta de que ahora él era un fantasma.

-Petra… ahora ya no nos separaremos más, ¿no? – le preguntó anhelante a su compañera.

-No, Levi: ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. – le respondió ella dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Y fue así que ambos partieron hacia el otro mundo de la mano, para vivir su nueva vida juntos y por toda la eternidad.


End file.
